Dos amores
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: "La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas"


_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.**_

En un parque, en aquel lugar los niños correteaban, dos que tres perros los perseguían, las amantes se volvían a encontrar, pero el centro de ese parque eran dos estatuas de unos cisnes entrelazando sus picos, si pasabas por debajo de ellos se lograba ver la forma de un corazón iluminado por los rayos del sol. En ese día, donde la temperatura era perfecta y el parque estaba en completa calma, se encontraba una niña rubia de apenas doce años de edad, aquella niña se encontraba leyendo la descripción de las estatuas.

" _Aquellas grandes estatuas de cisnes hechas granito cuentan una historia que no fue del agrado de la mayoría, una historia de sacrificios y dolor."_

Al leerlo comenzó a imaginarse los sucesos que inspiraron al artista para hacer semejantes estatuas.

* * *

Esa historia comenzó en el 1300 a.C, donde la ropa consistía en un chitón sujetado por un cinturón, y en los hombros por una fíbula y un himatión hecha de una sola pieza de tela, sujeta en ciertas ocasiones con una esclavina o clámide.

En aquella ambigua ciudad vivía una bella joven de rasgos maduros. Ojos azules tan claros como el mismo cielo; su figura esbelta y con excelente porte; un cuerpo que hasta la misma afrodita envidiaría, puesto que aquella mujer no solo era endemoniadamente hermosa, sino que también sorprendía con su vasto conocimiento en la cultura y las artes; su melena rubia cual oro siempre suelta, libre como el viento.

Aquella mujer era el delirio de muchos hombres. A sus 20 años de edad aun no se había comprometido con ningún gallardo joven.- "una veinteañera con su porte no debería estar soltera, ya se quedo atrás"- murmuraban las mujeres envidiosas del pueblo.

No es que ella no quisiera casarse, simplemente no había encontrado a la persona indicada. La joven solo deseaba un amor que la llenara por completo, no esas simples banalidades y estupideces que escuchaba de niña. Nada de un príncipe que la salvara de su aburrida vida o de un papanatas que solo la quisiera por su cuerpo. No, ella quería ser más que "la dama en problemas".

Su rutina diaria era simple. Caminar y relajarse cerca del río Cefiso que está situado a unos 7 km al norte de Tebas. Su razón de ir al rio Cefisco era simple, solo hay encontraba la paz que necesitaba para pensar con claridad sobre su estilo de vida.

El día que visito su lugar favorito, el mar y el viento parecían tener una acalorada batalla de dominio. El rio que usualmente era tranquilo, ahora parecía más agresivo. Los arboles que protegían su cara del sol eran movidos por el estrepitoso viento que traía consigo nubes que avisaban de una tormenta próxima. Su calmado lugar de reposo se había vuelto una batalla entre el indomable viento y el calmado mar.

Entre suspiros de soslayo escucho un estrepitoso ruido no muy lejos de su posición. La desidia se apodero de ella en breves momentos, ¿seria prudente ir o mejor darse la vuelva e irse por donde vino? El gemido de una mujer la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, si alguien la necesitaba entonces debía ir para ayudar ¿verdad? .Ante todo la seguridad, la bella joven tomo una rama y se acerco al origen de aquel ruido.

Al llegar noto un bulto para nada familiar -¿Es una Nereida?- pregunto confusa mientras con sigilosos pasos se acercaba a la posible ninfa.

El cuerpo de la posible ninfa de los mares estaba tumbada en el piso dándole completamente la espalda a la rubia que solo lograba ver su espalda blanca como concha y su cabellera amatista. Aquel cuerpo se encontraba debajo de una gran roca cerca de la orilla del rio.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –su voz era pausada y calmada. Aunque en realidad era un manojo de nerviosos hecho mujer.

El bulto giro su cuerpo levemente para ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Su sorpresa fue encontrar una joven tan hermosa. Su sonrisa fue leve e hizo un intento de incorporarse, se sujeto de la piedra con la que había chocado anteriormente y se recargo en ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –la rubia volvió a preguntar un tanto preocupada pues logro ver como un hilo de sangre recorría la frente de la mujer que vislumbraban sus ojos.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias –le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora casi maternal. Acomodo su trenzado cabello morado sobre su hombro derecho.

Las preguntas eran infinitas en la joven de rubios cabellos. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Le dolería la cabeza? ¿Por qué parecía tan tranquila después de semejante golpe? ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Seria una nereida? Pero si lo era ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Las nereidas siempre habitaban el mediterráneo y solo salían para ayudar a los marineros perdidos.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos la joven de morados cabellos le contesto –Si, soy una nereida y mi nombre es Nozomi _la que manda en el mar_. ¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunto de manera suave como si le hablara a un niño perdido.

Entre titubeos y nervios le contesto –Mi nombre es Eli. No tengo ningún título como usted…

Nozomi le sonrió y se incorporo por completo con ayuda de la roca. Ahora la vista de su cuerpo era completa. Como lo marcaba su especie, no portaba ropa alguna. Su piel blanca como conchas marinas; sus piernas el deleite del mismísimo Poseidón; caderas anchas y bien formadas; sus pechos como perfectas perlas de gran tamaño y en la punta pequeños y bien formados cuarzos rosados; una cara angelical, digna de la envidia Anfitrite _el consorte de Poseidón;_ sus ojos, unas brillantes y hermosas esmeraldas.  
Las dudas y el sonrojo de Eli crecieron al ver mejor a la ninfa. Su respiración aumento, su propio corazón comenzó a latir de manera exuberante, sus manos le sudaban, era un completo manojo de nervios.

Nozomi, que vio el estado de su acompañante solo atino a reír suavemente y decir –Tuve un pequeño accidente cuando le estaba ayudando a un pobre marinero, una gran ola me llevo hasta este rio –miro a la joven rubia que parecía algo más calmada- me iré en cuanto el viento y el mar dejen sus romanticismos, y me permitan nadar hasta mi hogar en el mediterráneo –finalizo con una casta sonrisa que a la rubia la hizo sonrojar.

-Entonces le acompañare –vio de manera un poco más calmada a la ninfa que antes de que se negara, Eli ya la había tomado del brazo para depositarla donde había menos turbulencia marina –aquí estarás bien, esperare con usted si no le molesta –agrego con una sonrisa más relajada.

Se coloco al lado de Nozomi que tenía sus pies remojando en el agua. Sonrió resignada, parecía una mujer terca, llevarle la contraria sería lo mismo que llevarle la contraria al titán Océano- entonces será un placer estar con usted Eli.

-El placer es todo mío –la joven rubia vio por unos leves segundos la cabeza de su acompañante. No había ni un solo rastro de la sangre que le había propinado el golpe- ¿Cómo es que…?

La nereida rio con suavidad y sonrió con toda calma- es el mar –ante la cara de confusión de la rubia volvió a reír- soy una nereida, el mar me cura y me abraza como suya, es algo así como…si yo fuera su hija y el mi padre o madre, depende de que perspectiva lo veas –rio de una manera tierna, como la risa de un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura.

-Eso debe ser genial –sonrió de lado y la acompaño con una breve risa. Aun no sabía la razón, pero aquella mujer le brindaba cierta confianza indescriptible- me gustaría tener esa habilidad, mas cuando era niña y unas niñas me lanzaban piedras.

-¿Te lanzaban piedras? –La ojiazul asintió con delicadeza- pero que crueles, ¿Por qué lo hacían?

-Es una historia algo larga.

-¿Podrías contármela? –pregunto con un dulce gesto.

-Sera un placer –le sonrió levemente y comenzó su relato.

Su encuentro infortunio se convirtió en uno ameno. Aunque de diferentes mundos, ambas compartían varias similitudes. La música de la lira era un manjar para ambas, tanto fue su fascinación que la señorita Eli prometió traer un poco de su lira la próxima vez que se vieran.

Sus risas fueron como hermosos canticos que armonizaron el ambiente.

El viento y el mar abandonaron su disputa romántica para que las jóvenes pudieran despedirse ¿tanta era su envidia que dejaron sus discusiones para que dejaran de hablar?

La despedida fue un tanto triste. Por una parte de Eli deseaba que aquella ninfa de nombre Nozomi se quedara con ella, nunca fue de muchas amistades por su falta de confianza en los demás, pero con ella parecía completamente diferente.

La sonrisa ladina de la nereida hizo aparición al notar el estado de su acompañante. Se acerco con cuidado y deposito un casto beso en la tersa mejilla derecha de la joven rubia. El sonrojo se vio venir junto con el desconcierto por dicha acción. Coloco suavemente su mano dominante en el área donde la había besado la joven de cabellos morados.

Suaves risas salieron de los labios de la voluptuosa mujer –Nos veremos mañana aquí mismo y a la misma hora, te lo prometo. No olvides tu lira, quiero escucharte tocar –afirmo con una radiante sonrisa y se fue sin más a su mediterráneo hogar.

En su partida dejo a una muy desconcertada mujer de 20 años. Sus sentidos fueron alterados por ese pequeño beso en la mejilla ¿Cómo podía una mujer causarle tales sentimientos? ¿Por qué su sola risa la hacía sentirse como en casa? Mil preguntas se formularon en su mente, pero ninguna tendría respuesta aun. El tiempo diría porque ese sentimiento la afligía tanto.

El transcurrió. Como la ninfa había prometido, siempre se vieron en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. La joven rubia portaba con alegría su lira para enseñarle a Nozomi sus composiciones más frecuentas. La ninfa de cabello morado solamente escuchaba con atencion las melodías que producía el pequeño instrumento. Aun no denominada que era lo que realmente le atraía, el instrumento o su intérprete.

Con el paso del tiempo se volvieron más amigas, transcurrió un año desde su fortuito encuentro. Algo había cambiado… su manera de sonreírse, de mirarse e incluso de abrazarse se había convertido en una tortura. Las miradas que antes eran de amistad pura se convirtieron en miradas con mas deseo, un abrazo ya no significaba "bienvenida" o "nos vemos" ahora su significado era "quédate conmigo… no te vayas", sus amistosas sonrisas ya no tenían ese sentimiento de compañerismo, ahora estaban cargadas por admiración y completo amor.

Sus charlas se volvieron cada vez mas incomodas, el miedo de ambas de tocar un tema inapropiado hacia que terminaran de hablar antes de lo debido.

En el fondo del mediterráneo, la nereida de cabellos amatistas no dejaba de pensar en su nueva amiga, el sentimiento que le provocaba era indescriptible, cada sonrisa o risa la hacía dudar de si debía seguir haciendo lo que hacía.

Entre sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de que una mujer de castaña y larga cabellera con ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar la estaban mirando con una burla casi infantil.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada, Nozomi? –hablo la nereida que se posicionaba al lado de la aludida.

Dio un respingo, pero se incorporo y le sonrió con inocencia a la recién llegada-Nada que te deba preocupar, Galatea.

-No creo que sea nada –rio con suavidad- ¿Qué tiene tan preocupada a Nozomi _la que manda en el mar?_

-Nada que deba importarte, Galatea _amante_ _de_ _Acis_ _y que enamoró al cíclope_ _Polifemo_ _–_ menciono con malicia. Sabía que aquella nereida solo la llamaba con aquel honorifico cuando quería sacarle información, pero no se dejaría, ella también sabia como fastidiarla.

-Veo que andas de muy mal humor –respondió seca- no tienes porque mencionar a Acis, el es el hombre que amo, al menos deberías respetar eso.

-Lo respetaría si no fuera porque sigues siendo amante de aquel ciclope que no dudara en matarlo cuando se entere de tu traición.

-¿No es lo mismo que haces tú? tu estas engañando a Helios con una mortal que visitas cada día. –ante la duda y sorpresa de su acompañante, Galatea sonrió con burla- Si, no crees que pasas inadvertida, algun día tendrás que pagar caro por traicionar al dios del sol. Debes decidir si quieres vivir.

-Yo tengo claro mi decisión –se fue alejando de la nereida con seriedad.

-¿Y que has decidido?

-Decidí que mi vida sin ella no será la misma –dándole la espalda, saco su mano y la sacudió- suerte en con el dios del rio homónimo, cuida de que el hijo de Poseidón y la ninfa Tosa no te encuentren…ocupada –rio con burla y comenzó a salir del mediterráneo.

La ninfa estaba decidida, en el cumpleaños veintiuno de Eli, le diría sus más recónditos sentimientos hacia ella. Estaba segura que el sentimiento hacia la joven rubia era amor puro y que ella lo correspondía con la misma fuerza.

Se volvieron a reunir en aquel lugar secreto, en la noche del cumpleaños de la rubia. Eli le conto a Nozomi que su día fue peor de lo que imaginaba, sus padres la obligaron a ver a más de un pretendiente y todos ellos a su parecer eran completamente grises. La ninfa de ojos esmeralda dio varias burlas contra los "prometidos" de la joven rubia, Eli solo formaba en sus labios un puchero… sus labios tenían la posición perfecta para robarle un beso, tan fácil y tan exquisitos. En su debate interno entre besarla o no, Nozomi opto por seguir sus instintos y beso suavemente los labios de la rubia.

 _Suaves y tersos_ , así los imagino la ninfa de los mares. No le importo en lo más mínimo si por su osadía recibía una bofetada, ella anhelaba esos labios más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Por otra parte, Eli estaba estupefacta por dicha acción. No debía mentir, en realidad quería corresponder el beso de la mujer que ahora no soltaba sus labios ¿pero como? Era su primer beso ¿Cómo debía actuar en ese entonces? Ella nunca había besado a alguien ¿Cómo sabría si lo hizo bien? ¡Su primer beso y no sabe que hacer!

Sus dudas fueron disipadas por el suave tacto de una cálida mano se poso sobre su mejilla izquierda. Parecía decirle "anda, sigue, no tengas miedo" cerró los ojos con el afán de calmarse, decidió seguir el instinto y correspondió el beso de Nozomi. Al principio fue un suave roce de sus labios, sin albur y sin prisa, pero pronto se convirtió en una batalla por ver quién conseguía mejor terreno. Una leve abertura en los labios de la rubia permitió a la ninfa explorar con mayor soltura la boca de su amada. Leves gemidos de placer y estremecimientos en su piel hicieron las cosas más interesantes, pero no todo dura para siempre, la fatídica falta de aire hizo aparición en el peor de los momentos. Con un gesto de disgusto, Nozomi se separo de su amada pero no sin antes darle una breve mordida su labio inferior como signo de propiedad.

Ambas se miraron con cierta ternura y pasión en sus ojos. Una pasión que las consumía vivas.

Esa noche, sin palabras ni mentiras, ambas se entregaron al fruto prohibido del amor, donde solo los privilegiados tienen acceso.

Besos en el hombro, en el cuello, en el vientre. Ningún lugar falto por tocar ni besar.

El único sonido existente en ese rio era el respirar acelerado de ambas mujeres. La fogosidad que rodeaba el lugar hacia que los cuerpos que se amaban sobre el vasto césped sudaran pasión y deseo. Mirar alrededor confirmaba la manera apresurada en la que Nozomi había desvestido a Eli. Las ropas de la joven de mirada azulada habían sido esparcidas por el amplio suelo.

Esa noche la diosa de la luna Selene bendijo su amor una magnifica luna brillante, en ella se reflejaba el amor que le profesaba a su amado Endimión y la admiración que sentía por aquellas amantes que sin pudor mostraban sus sinceros sentimientos.

Pero no todo fue un jardín de rosas. El celoso Helios al ver como su hermana Selene y su amante Nozomi lo estaban traicionando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Hablo con Némesis la diosa de la venganza, la convención de que había sido engañado por la maldita de nereida y su hermana solapaba semejante barbaridad, pero él se encargaría de su hermana, pero necesitaba que la diosa Némesis se encargara de esa ninfa bastarda como le había puesto en semejante situación. Némesis acepto su trabajo con una sonrisa burlona –antes del amanecer y que tú proclames el sol, ella se convertirá en un cisne blanco. Los humanos le darán caza y así terminara su vida o la misma desesperación de estar fuera de su elemento la volverá loca- finalizo con sarna y fue a empezar su trabajo dejando al dios del sol bastante satisfecho con sus crueles mentiras.

Como la diosa Némesis había dicho, antes del amanecer. La ninfa de cabellos morados se convertiría en cisne y así paso.

En lo que debió ser una mañana al lado de su amada, se convertido en horrible pesadilla. Nozomi se había convertido en un cisne blanco, asustada grazno desesperadamente con el vago intento de pronunciar alguna palabra. Eli la miraba estupefacta ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo termino la mejor noche de su vida en algo tan horrible? Su amante convertida en un ave… miro a todos los lados posibles y vio la sombra del dios sol, apretó sus puños con ira e impotencia ¿ahora que haría con Nozomi? Miro a su amada que yacía llorando en su forzada forma, al hacer el intento de acercarse, Ella negó su contacto y salió volando como pudo para no ver la cara de su amada rubia.

La desesperación se apodero de la rubia de ojos azules, no sabía que hacer…el amor de su vida fue convertida forzosamente en un animal volador ¿Qué se puede hacer? Entre llanto y gritos una fuerte voz masculina se hizo presenciar en el lugar. Eleos, espíritu benigno de la piedad y misericordia hacia presencia para ayudarla.

-¿Qué es lo que aqueja tu alma, jovencita? –la miro con una calmada sonrisa.

-¡Ese maldito de Helio! ¡Me arrebato lo que más he amado en esta vida! ¡Bastardo! –espeto entre llantos cargados de ira.

-No deberías culparlo, la nereida era su amante antes de que llegaras tu y ocuparas gran parte de su corazón –su intento de hacerla razonar fue en vano pues la mujer solamente le arrojo una piedra que tomo del piso. Cosa que el esquivo.

-¡No lo defiendas! –Grito fieramente -¡El me la arrebato! ¡Ese bastardo me la quito! –Cayo al piso llorando desenfrenadamente- sin ella…no soy nada… ¡nada!

Una sonrisa paternal salió del espíritu benigno -¿en verdad quieres estar con ella? –se agacho al nivel de la deplorable mujer que levanto la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban vidriosos y rojos por tantas lágrimas.

-Más que nada en este mundo –dijo de manera segura- daría todo por estar con ella

Eleos sonrió satisfecho con su afirmación –entonces iras con ella pero en la forma que ella a adoptado.-vio la mirada ilusionada de Eli- Pero antes de convertirte en un cisne, deberás darme algo que para ti signifique mucho, casi tanto como lo significa ella para ti.

-¿Algo que signifique mucho? –Hizo un pequeño repaso mental y se acordó de algo importante -¡lo tengo! –Corrió para buscar entre sus cosas su lira y volvió con Eleos- esta lira es una reliquia familiar, se me encargo cuidarla con mi vida pero…donde iré no la necesitare –dijo con una sonrisa y le entrego su pequeño instrumento.

-Entonces bella joven, te deseo la mejor de las suertes –beso los suaves labios de Eli, dando así su transformación en un cisne blanco.

Ahora su misión seria buscar a Nozomi que se fue volando como Hermes. Pero eso no le importo, salió volando en busca de la otra mitad de su alma.

En otro lugar. Nozomi, desolada y triste logro aterrizar en una pequeña llanura donde no habitaba más que las verdes plantas y algunos árboles. Su corazón se rompió en el momento que tomo esa forma ¡Maldito Helio! Por sus celos alejo a los amantes más fieles de la antigua Grecia.

Antes de que Nozomi volviera a partir a un lugar lejano donde su amada rubia no la vería en esa fatídica forma, escucho un graznido bastante peculiar. Giro a ver el origen de aquel sonido y era un cisne como ella, pero con la diferencia que aquel cisne tenía los ojos azules como el cielo.

Su sorpresa fue tal al darse cuenta de que ese cisne era su amada Eli. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes y en los de Eli también. Ambas lloraron por su reencuentro…

Con alegría juntaron sus picos de manera cariñosa, Formando a si un corazón.

* * *

" _Aunque el mundo esté en contra ellas se seguirían amando pese a todo, nadie separaría un amor tan profundo como el de ellas. Un amor tan sincero no puede ser separado por banalidades como la forma o los celos estúpidos de un dios encaprichado._

 _Esas estatuas están para recordarnos que el amor sincero no distingue género, nada puede separar a dos corazones que se aman con tanto fervor._

 _Aquellas estatuas hechas con macizo esfuerzo y pasión ferviente son el recuerdo de que si en realidad amas a una persona, darás todo por ese ser amado aunque te cueste la vida."_

-Puede que me lo imagine, pero no suena mal enamorarse –la pequeña rubia sonrió de lado.

-¡Eli, tenemos que irnos! –grito su madre que se encontraba recargada en un árbol algo lejos de las estatuas.

-¡Voy! –antes de correr le dio otro vistazo a las estatuas y sonrió- deséenme suerte- corrió hasta donde estaba su madre.

-¿Ya estas lista? –La mujer le sonrió a la niña mientras acariciaba su cabeza- recuerda que hoy Tohka vendrá a la ciudad y va a traer a su hija, ¿estas emocionada?

-Si, ya quiero ver a Nozomi de nuevo –un leve sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.

Quién sabe, tal vez algun día sus sentimientos llegarían a su pelimorada amiga como lo hicieron aquellas dos mujeres en la vieja Grecia.

 _ **Espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot que entregue como trabajo de lenguaje, ya se imaginaran la cara que puso mi profesor cuando lo leyo xD.**_

 ** _Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n_**


End file.
